Nienawidzę cię, Potter
by sucheja
Summary: - I co? I nagle stwierdziłeś, że do mnie wpadniesz jak do starego kumpla, pogadasz przy winie, dobrej muzyce, rozerwiesz się i sobie stąd wyjdziesz w o niebo lepszym humorze? Cóż, od zawsze wątpiłem w twój stan umysłu, ale teraz widzę, że było to niepotrzebne. Ty wcale nie myślisz. Bynajmniej nie racjonalnie. - A co, jeśli powiem, że masz rację, Malfoy?


**Dla Oli M. ;)**

Jeśli znajdują się tu jeszcze jakiekolwiek błędy, serdecznie za nie przepraszam i będę wdzięczna za ich wskazanie. Sama nie jestem w stanie wszystkiego wyłapać, zwłaszcza jeśli, za przeproszeniem, rzygam już wordem.

Błędy fleksyjne są zamierzone.

Parodia i niekanoniczność, z którą możecie się tu spotkać to tylko cel humorystyczny ze strony autorki mającej niedorzeczne myśli, które uwielbia wdrażać w życie.

* * *

- Draco, skarbie, nie uwierzysz co się święci! - zaświergotała piskliwie Pansy, wchodząc do jego gabinetu jak do własnego mieszkania. I w zasadzie się w nim tak czuła, zdolna poczęstować się szklanką whisky oraz słodką przekąską stojącą tuż obok w skrupulatnie zaopatrzanym barku. Draco natomiast nawet nie silił się, by podnieść arystokratyczną głowę znad piętrzącej się przed jego nosem plebejskiej makulatury, czy okazać równe podekscytowanie czymś, co wydało mu się doprawdy zachowaniem godnym płci żeńskiej jazgoczącej na przecenie w Sephorze, bo teraz ten sam kosmetyk bardzo znanej i drogiej marki jest o czterdzieści procent tańszy. Nie rozumiał, więc milczał i nie myślał, by miało się to w najbliższej przyszłości zmienić. - Bo widzisz - wędrowała z zastanowieniem ręką nad srebrną tacką z bombonierkowymi czekoladkami - Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, By Wkurzać Swą Egzystencją Draco Malfoya bierze ślub. Z Ginny Weasley.

Och, jak bardzo się mylił.

- Pansy - zwrócił się do swojej sekretarki. - Ty moja seksowna i w cholerę biuściasta przyjaciółko - drążył z wolna, odchylając się z głośnym westchnieniem na skórzanym fotelu obrotowym. - Czy jesteś świadoma, w jakim położeniu się znalazłaś?

Ale Pansy tylko zachichotała, biorąc do ust marcepanową kalorię.

- Zanim zamienisz swój gabinet w pobojowisko, bo ci z tym przed chwilą doniesionym faktem bardzo niewygodnie, pozwól mi dodać, że to przykrywka. - Uśmiechnęła się i usiadła naprzeciwko niego, kładąc na dzielące ich biurko szklankę z upitą whisky. Draco uniósł brew, zatrzymując w połowie drogi rękę, którą chciał sięgnąć różdżkę znajdującą się w szufladzie po jego prawej stronie. - Och, oczywiście, że nikt o tym nie wie - uprzedziła wiszące w powietrzu pytanie. - Prawie - poprawiła się. - Dowiedziałam się o tym z wierzytelnego źródła.

- Na Salazara, nie możesz jaśniej? - syknął, marszcząc brwi.

- Powinieneś przespać się z Ronem. I jego piegami oczywiście.

Draco nie wytrzymał.

/

- Jeszcze raz coś wysadzisz, Malfoy, a Shacklebolt cię wyleje - powiedział z przestrogą Ten, Który Wybawił Świat i Ma Teraz Pieprzoną Rację.

- Nie martw się, Potter, dam sobie radę. Nie potrzebuję twojego miłosierdzia.

Draco chciał dla ukoloryzowania tej rozmowy umówić swoją pięść z twarzą Harry'ego, ale stwierdził, że to jednak nienajlepszy moment na prywatne okazywanie bliżej nieokreślonych względów, dlatego po prostu uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- To nie miłosierdzie, Malfoy. To fakt z dobrze ukrytą w nim dobrą radą. Chyba, że nie interesuje cię już twoje nazwisko.

Draco poczuł się urażony, a mimo wszystko zamiast uznać obrazę za meritum, wolał zanotować w głowie wyjątkową stanowczość Harry'ego. Zdecydowanie zmienił się od ich ostatniego spotkania mającego miejsce, po szybkim przeliczeniu, około dwa miesiące temu, kiedy to Draco puścił z dymem świętej pamięci kanapę idealnie wypełniającą jego gabinet, od tamtego czasu zresztą jakby większy. Shacklebolt postawił mu wyraźny zakaz na kupno nowej, nie chcąc, by sytuacja się jeszcze kiedykolwiek powtórzyła. Teraz miał za swoje. Skoro dokumenty musiały koniecznie istnieć i siać zniszczenie na skalę biurokracji w stanie nienaruszonym, a barek posiadał zbyt cenne dla Dracona zapasy, pozostało mu jedynie wyburzenie ściany w miejscu, w którym dawniej stała owa kanapa.

- Tak myślałem. - Harry westchnął. - Nie wiem, co jest powodem twoich wybuchowych humorków, ale pilnuj się następnym razem. - I wyszedł, zostawiając Draco w osłupieniu oraz z grupą aurorów naprawiających ścienny problem.

Nienawidził go z całego serca.

Opuścił pobojowisko własnego autorstwa i na czas naprawy ulokował się swoim arystokratycznym dupskiem na niewygodnym krześle w gabinecie Pansy, który był przejściem między jego gabinetem, a wyjściem na korytarz.

- Uuu, czyżbym wyczuwała zaostrzoną woń rozczarowania?

Jej kpiarski uśmieszek ani trochę mu nie pomagał.

- Pansy, jeszcze słowo, a cię zwolnię - warknął, wiedząc, że jego nastrój jest w stanie zagrożenia i lepiej dla innych, by nikt już nawet nie 'nie potrafił', a nie próbował go trafnie odczytać.

- Dnia byś beze mnie nie przeżył. - Zachichotała. - Przynieść ci herbatę?

- Poproszę.

/

To był męczący dzień. I doprawdy irytujący. Chociaż w zasadzie najbardziej irytującą rzeczą, a raczej osobą, był sam Harry. Draco nie sądził, by kto inny potrafił każdego kolejnego dnia doprowadzać go do jeszcze większej szewskiej pasji jak on. Nawet Pansy i jej Piegowaty Bóg Seksu stali nisko w rankingu Tego, Co Wbija Draconowi Gwoździe W Trumnę. Dobra. Znowuż nie tak nisko, ale na pewno niżej niż ten pieprzony auror.

Zdjął płaszcz i powiesił go w korytarzu. Pozbył się jeszcze mokasynów, aż w końcu ruszył do salonu, w którym skierował kroki w stronę sypialni, w drodze zrzucając z siebie ciążące mu ubrania. Może lubował się w elegancji, ale na pewno nie wtedy, gdy był przeżuty i wypluty.

Kopnąwszy na bok zbite w materiałową kulkę skarpetki, opadł w bokserkach na łóżko z wyraźną ulgą wymalowaną na twarzy, zaraz zmytą przez dobijającą się do okna sowę. Wziął głęboki wdech i zwlókł z powoli nagrzewającej się pościeli, by za szybą zobaczyć znajome ptaszysko. Wypuścił z płuc cisnące się na zewnątrz powietrze i przymknął oczy.

- Jeśli to coś ważnego, może cię zwolnić - zaczął mówić do siebie pod nosem - więc otwórz temu pióropuszowi, weź co twoje i żyj dalej z czystym sumieniem albo podziękujesz ojcu po drugiej stronie, że zwalił cię na bruk społeczeństwa.

Nacisnął klamkę i uchylił okno na szerokość swojej ręki, żeby ptaszysko czasem nie pomyślało, jak to fajnie by było polatać po pokoju Draco Malfoya i zrobić to i owo tam i ówdzie, po czym wyrwał list z jego dzioba i zaraz zatrzasnął jedyny otwór mogący zapewnić realizację tejże mrzonki.

- Brawo, trudniejsza część za tobą - pogratulował sobie sarkastycznym tonem i z powrotem położył się na łóżku, otwierając kopertę, czego natychmiast pożałował. Odrzucił od siebie świstek papieru, wcisnął po szyję pod kołdrę i zmusił się do snu.

/

Następnego dnia wcale nie było lepiej, mimo że zapowiadała się obiecująca niedziela. Nie dość, że Draco miał jakieś durne koszmary z Harrym Potterem w roli głównej, które składały się z czystej perwersji za obopólną zgodą, to złożył mu on popołudniową wizytę. Taki greps.

- Czego tutaj szukasz, Potter? - Niezadowolenie lało się z Draco litrami, a i tak nie starczyło, by przygnębić niepożądanego gościa. To znaczy, pożądanego. Ale nie wtedy, kiedy on o tym nie wiedział i w dodatku się żenił.

- Rationis wrócił do domu wściekły - odparł raczej beztrosko, wchodząc do salonu. - Ginny skarżyła się, że zrobił w kuchni małą apokalipsę. - Harry uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust, przyglądając się ramce ze zdjęciem Draco w wieku może sześciu lat. Przypuszczał, że był wtedy we Francji, choć nie widział żadnych istotnych szczegółów na to wskazujących.

- Rationis? - Nie zrozumiał w pierwszej chwili. - Ach, mówisz o sowie - dodał sekundę później. - Wina?

Harry kiwnął i zajął miejsce przy stoliku.

- Dziękuję - powiedział, gdy Draco podawał mu lampkę z nalanym trunkiem.

- Więc Rationis zdemolował Łasicy mieszkanko?

- Ginny - poprawił Harry, i co najlepsze, nie było to ani odrobinę czepliwe.

- Tak, jasne, Ginny. - Draco machnął ręką, z powrotem zajmując swoje miejsce. - Wysłała cię, żebyś odwołał zaproszenie na ślub przez taki drobny incydent? - zadrwił, upijając łyk Bordeaux i omal się nie zachłysnął, gdy zobaczył przerażenie w oczach Harry'ego. - Potter, oprzytomniej. To tylko ślub, na Salazara, a wyglądasz, jakby mieli odesłać cię do Azkabanu.

- Po prostu jeszcze nie oswoiłem się z tą myślą, dobra? Przestań się czepiać. I nie przysłała mnie z tego powodu. Przechodziłem obok...

Draco parsknął.

- I co? I nagle stwierdziłeś, że do mnie wpadniesz jak do starego kumpla, pogadasz przy winie, dobrej muzyce, rozerwiesz się i sobie stąd wyjdziesz w o niebo lepszym humorze? Cóż, od zawsze wątpiłem w twój stan umysłu, ale teraz widzę, że było to niepotrzebne. Ty wcale nie myślisz. Bynajmniej nie racjonalnie.

- A co, jeśli powiem, że masz rację, Malfoy?

Nastała chwila ciszy. Dłuższa chwila. Aż w końcu przerwał ją urwany, pogardliwy śmiech.

- Doprawdy zabawne, Potter. A teraz wyjdź, mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

- Jak na przykład co? - Harry drążył temat.

- Upicie się na tej kanapie przy kawałkach jazzu. Zanudzisz się, więc możesz już sobie iść.

- Chętnie zostanę.

- Wyjdź, powiedziałem!

- Zostaję. - Harry trwał twardo przy swoim, przez co Draco zmarszczył brwi i zmierzył go wściekle.

- Sam tego chciałeś. Ale żebyś potem nie narzekał, że cię ego zabolało - żachnął.

- Jesteś cholernie trudną zagadką, wiesz?

Chłopiec, Który Nie Ma Dna W Graniu Na Nerwach sprawił, że w obecnej sytuacji nic innego nie mogło wyratować Draco z opresji jak Frank Sintara, dlatego też włączył radio zaklęciem niewymagającym użycia różdżki, z którego poleciał utwór "I love you baby".

Och, jak ironiczne.

- Chyba potrafisz się sam obsłużyć?

- Nie jestem dzieckiem, Malfoy.

- Nie powiedziałbym. - Draco cmoknął, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.

- Ty za to najwyraźniej nie tracisz rezonu. Ciekawe, czy po alkoholu też ci to tak dobrze wychodzi. Przekonamy się?

Nieszczęśliwie obaj byli w świetnej formie do wchodzenia sobie na ambicje. Draco czuł, że się za to w przyszłości porządnie i na wieki wieków przeklnie, a jednak był skory do drążenia tej niebezpiecznej gierki. Nawet mimo tego, że jego gość go permanentnie denerwował.

- Potter, stąpasz po cienkim lodzie. Zawróć albo skończysz jako martwy Pan Młody.

- Skąd wiesz, że tego nie chcę? - Harry dopił zawartość kieliszka i nalał następną kolejkę.

- Inaczej nie ogłaszałbyś, że zamierzasz dorobić się małżeńskiego papierka - odpowiedział logicznie, przez co spotkał się z intensywnie zielonym wzrokiem Wroga Numer Jeden.

- To nie ja to ogłosiłem, zacznijmy od tego. Wszystko dzieje się wbrew mojej woli, ale ponoć to dla mnie dobre. Twoje zdrowie. - Uniósł kieliszek i skinął głową, po czym ponownie zatopił wargi w bordowym płynie.

- Jesteś zwyczajnym głupcem, że dajesz sobą tak manipulować. I nie myśl, że mnie to obchodzi. - Draco opróżnił swój kieliszek. - Po prostu twoje życie to jedna wielka porażka i ktoś w końcu musiał ci to powiedzieć. A że twoi przyjaciele nie mają serca, wrogowie zaś to szaleńcy z kompleksem braku narządu węchu, poczuwam się do przekazania tobie tego oto faktu. Dokonanego, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie.

- Odpieprz się - sarknął Harry, krzywiąc się.

- Czyżbyś już miał mnie dość? Dopiero zacząłem. - Draco udał przejęcie. Naprawdę świetnie się bawił, dręcząc tego od siedmiu boleści aurora z niesamowitym tyłkiem. To znaczy, nie żeby Draco mu go zazdrościł. Był... ładny. Dobrze prezentował się w spodniach i zapewne nie tylko w nich. I chyba nawet miał ochotę ścisnąć za te pośladki, ale przecież, na litość, nie znajdowali się w podrzędnym romansidle przesączonym napięciem seksualnym, więc nawet nie powinien był tak myśleć.

A jednak to robił.

- Potter, nieszczęsna ofiaro popularności powojennej, określ się. Skoro nie chcesz spędzać z Łasicą - Harry w tym samym czasie poprawił go i powiedział "Ginny" - oczywiście miałem na myśli Ginny, reszty życia, to po jakiego farfocla pakujesz się w takie bagno?

- Jestem gejem - oświadczył niespodziewanie Harry, na co Draco, bardzo arystokratycznie i jak na czysto-krwistego przystało, opluł się, skutkiem czego biała koszula, którą miał na sobie, była do wyrzucenia. Jego ulubiona, niedzielna koszula, w której czuł się jak dystyngowany król we własnym domu. Nie wiedział, z czego była zrobiona, ale przywiązywał do niej większą wagę, a tu, proszę, czar prysł.

Już nigdy niedziele nie będą takie same.

- Ty i to twoje pieprzone wyczucie czasu, Potter. - Draco narzekał, by jak najbardziej oddalić od siebie szeroko otwierające się wrota dostępu do Boskiego Ciała siedzącego naprzeciwko niego. Zaraz jednak się opanował z przekonaniem, że i tak nie zostałby wzięty pod uwagę. Harry przecież nie gustuje w byłych zdrajcach.

- Nie panikuj, Malfoy, to da się sprać - uspokoił go Ten, Który Powinien Natychmiast Wyjść, Inaczej Draco Uchyli Przed Nim W Końcu Swoje Cholerne Podwoja. - Daj no to. No daj. - Machnął ręką, jednak nie widząc żadnych postępów w oddawaniu pod jego opiekę koszuli, Harry podszedł do jej upartego właściciela i bardzo kulturalnie ją szarpnął w miejscu, gdzie widniała różowa plama. Draco uwiązł za to głos w gardle i nawet nie był w stanie protestować. - Kilka prostych zaklęć czyszczących i ubrania mogą mieć dłuższą datę ważności.

- A teraz bawisz się w chodzący moralitet? No proszę, nigdy nie sądziłem, że możesz mieć tyle opcji. Gdzie nauczyłeś się tej wielofunkcyjności, nieogłoszony publicznie homoseksualisto?

- Malfoy, tym razem to ty za daleko się zapuszczasz - warknął Harry, ciągnąc go jeszcze bliżej siebie, by zmusić do spojrzenia sobie prosto w oczy.

- Jak bardzo daleko? - mruknął, uśmiechając się kpiąco, choć tak naprawdę biła od niego cholerna żądza dzikiego seksu. Harry najwidoczniej musiał to zauważyć, bo, zamiast jak człowiek cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, zmiażdżył Draconowi jego chętne wargi.

Draco nie miał już na co narzekać.

/

Od tamtego incydentu minął miesiąc. Cały feralny miesiąc ciągłej masturbacji z rana i wieczorem. Draco zastanawiał się, dlaczego ta niedzielna przygoda tak bardzo na niego podziała, ale im bardziej się w to zagłębiał, tym dochodził do coraz gorszych paradoksalnych wniosków. Wolał to jednak pozostawić na tym etapie, na którym się znajdował. Niepotrzebne mu były troski i zmartwienia, kiedy jedno, największe, zbliżało się wielkimi krokami.

Wesele już za tydzień.

Nie skarżył się. Może odrobinę złościł, ale nie skarżył.

- Zachowujesz się jak furiatka. - Pansy dobitnie skomentowała zachowanie Draco, będąc świadkiem jego niestabilności emocjonalnej czwarty w kolejności tydzień roboczy.

- Furiata, Pansy, furiata - mruknął niezadowolony, że pomyliła tak istotne pojęcia. Nie był kobietą.

- Nie, nie, dobrze powiedziałam. Furiatka. Fu-ria-tka. - Kiwnęła palcem i stos niepoukładanych papierów leżał teraz równo na jej biurku pełnym rzeczy, o których się Draconowi nawet nie śniło.

Ściągnął brwi w niezadowoleniu.

- Starasz się mnie jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć, bo to lubisz, czy po prostu Ron i jego piegi nie sprawdziły się w łóżku?

- Ile ona już ma?

- Kto? - burknął zbity z tropu.

- Raczej co. - Wskazała głową na niego. - Mówię o twojej zmarszczce. Trzydzieści lat? - Podparła się na splecionych dłoniach, łokciami będąc oparta o dębowy mebel. Wyglądała na co najmniej rozmarzoną. Musiała sobie przypomnieć ubiegłą noc.

- Dwadzieścia dziewięć, na litość, nie żadne trzydzieści!

- I tak ten dzień w końcu nadejdzie, Draco. Czekaj, kiedy to...? A, piątego czerwca, tak, doskonale pamiętam. Mogę ci nawet powiedzieć, ile dni się jeszcze zostało. - Odchyliła się w stronę kalendarza, który stał po jej lewej stronie. - Pięćdziesiąt jeden. Stosunkowo mało, nie uważasz?

Pansy znała Draco od kilkunastu porządnych lat i wiedziała, że może pozwolić sobie na swobodę wszelkich ruchów, nawet tych poniżej pasa. Kiedy jeszcze nie była zajęta przez tego Rudzielca, nabierało to również bardzo rzeczywistego charakteru. Teraz pozostał tylko mentalny i nawet nie perwersyjny.

- A uświadamiasz mnie w tym, bo?

- Ginny jest mimo wszystko mocnym przeciwnikiem i trudno z nią wygrać. - Pansy wzruszyła ramionami. Sięgnęła po pilniczek i zaczęła piłować z obojętnością paznokcie. Oczywiście, wszystko było na pokaz, by jeszcze bardziej zirytować Draco. - Ron bywa wylewny w niektórych aspektach. W większości nie zdaje sobie z tego nawet sprawy. I tak się składa, że powiedział mi to i owo. No wiesz, Harry Potter lubi dobry, typowo męski sprzęt, a ty masz się czym pochwalić. Mógłbyś mu go zaprezentować, kto wie, może byście się dzięki wspólnej pasji ze sobą zżyli.

- Nie pójdę do niego jak ten żałosny kundel z podkulonym ogonem i z pewnością nie przyznam się, jak bardzo mi zależy... to znaczy...

- Zależy. Baaardzo zależy. - Pansy posłała mu wymowny uśmieszek zwyciężczyni. - Wpadłeś, Draco. Wpadłeś w jego sidła - skwitowała. - I pomyśleć, że żyjesz w tym celibacie od szóstej klasy.

- Nie żyję w żadnym celibacie.

- Ciągle "nie", "nie" i "nie". Lubisz zaprzeczać, co?

- Tak. - Tym razem to Draco poczuł się na prowadzącej pozycji.

Zaśmiał się z miny Pansy i upił łyk herbaty.

- Wracam do kochanej makulatury Shacklebolta. Życz mi szczęścia w przebrnięciu przez to wszystko do końca dnia.

- Bądź dzielny! Walcz mężnie! - wiwatowała, kiedy opuszczał jej gabinet, by zaszyć się na kilka godzin w swoim.

Może Pansy faktycznie miała rację. Może powinien był wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, póki nie jest za późno. Ale jaki to miałby być ruch? Co, może ma tak po prostu pójść do Pottera i powiedzieć "no, cześć, słuchaj, tak cholernie podobała mi się tamta niedziela, twój członek i to, co nim robiłeś wewnątrz mnie, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy może nie zrezygnowałbyś ze ślubu na rzecz dostarczania sobie tego rodzaju przyjemności na co dzień"? Nie ma mowy.

/

Wybiła dziesiąta popołudniu. Ministerstwo pustoszało z każdą kolejną minutą, pozostawali tylko ci, którzy pracowali na nocną zmianę. Draco też się już zbierał, skończywszy swoją żmudną robotę około trzy godziny temu. Czekał na Harry'ego, choć ten o tym nie wiedział. Chciał natknąć się na niego w atrium i właśnie zamierzał to zrobić. Ubrał wiosenny płaszcz, zapiął jego wszystkie guziki i wyszedł z biura, zamykając je na klucz. Ruszył wolnym krokiem do wyjścia.

- Malfoy. - Usłyszał z oddali. Punkt dla Harry'ego za wyczucie czasu.

Odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- Potter. - Skinął głową. - Wypełniłem źle jakiś papierek i Shacklebolt się poskarżył? Zawsze uważałem, że jest niepoprawny pod tym względem. Powinien zwracać się bezpośrednio do winnych pracowników.

- Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Zresztą, jak zawsze.

Harry się uśmiechnął. Draco za to skarcił się w duchu, że nie ma ochoty zmyć mu tej dziwnej radości z twarzy. Chyba czuł się jej powodem i nawet dobrze mu z tym było.

- Ach, chyba że tak. W takim razie o co chodzi?

Czy brzmiał na dostatecznie znudzonego? Oby.

- Wróćmy kawałek drogi razem.

- Skąd wiesz, że wracam pieszo?

- Lubisz to, prawda? Zawsze lubiłeś spacery. Nawet w szkole - powiedział pewnie Harry, dopinając swoją kurtkę.

- Zaskakujące.

Opuścili Ministerstwo i jego teren w ciszy. Zaczęli na powrót rozmawiać dopiero po wyjściu z budki telefonicznej na uboczu Londynu.

- Jak przygotowania do ślubu?

- Nie wiem. - Harry wydawał się w mdłym świetle lamp ulicznych jakby bardziej zmęczony. - Naprawdę nie wiem, za wszelką cenę staram się uniknąć wszelkich włożeń w całą tą uroczystość, ale Ginny zaczyna coś podejrzewać. Chociaż może to i lepiej.

- Hm, w takim razie, co powiesz na kilka drinków dla czystego relaksu?

Harry się zatrzymał. Zdziwiony Draco obrócił w jego stronę głowę i uniósł pytająco brew.

- Co jest? Jak nie chcesz, wystarczy powiedzieć.

- Chodźmy do ciebie.

Oczy Draco zabłysnęły ze zrozumieniem.

- Ręka. - Wyciągnął swoją w kierunku Harry'ego, czekając aż on uczyni to samo. I gdy tylko się to stało, teleportował ich do swojego domu, gdzie od razu został przyparty do ściany i wręcz pochłonięty wspaniałymi ustami niegdysiejszego wroga. Zamruczał jak najbardziej zadowolony, rozpinając w pośpiechu zamek jego kurtki, którą rzucił gdzieś na bok, by zaraz sięgnąć po rąbek bluzki i podciągnąć ją z wolna, dotykając przy tym rozpalonego i chętnego na pieszczoty ciała.

/

Draco obudził się dnia następnego w bliżej nieokreślonym nastroju. Otworzył niemrawo oczy, by zbadać stan drugiej połowy łóżka i, o dziwo, zastał tam cholernie pociągający widok. Przyznał nawet sam przed sobą, że trudno mu było oderwać od Harry'ego wzrok, niestety musiał się ogarnąć. Na pewno był spóźniony do pracy, a, jak na ironię losu, Shackleboltowi akurat pomyślało się, że czemu by nie odwiedzić go na swoim biurokratycznym stanowisku.

Już miał się zerwać, kiedy uwięziono go w silnym uścisku.

- Chcesz zwiać z własnego domu? - Harry zaśmiał się, zakładając okulary, które zdołał pochwycić ze stolika nocnego.

- Jest późno, na litość, a niektórzy muszą niestety stawiać się w Ministerstwie o określonej porze. Co do minuty.

- Nie martw się, będzie w porządku, jeśli zjawisz się dzisiaj później - odparł pewnie Chłopiec Z Przeklętą Blizną.

- Znam swoje prawa, Potter.

- A ja mam wpływy u Shacklebolta, Malfoy - przedrzeźnił go.

- Od kiedy to niby preferujesz ślizgońskie podejście?

- Od pierwszej klasy, zawsze miałem coś ze Ślizgona - przyznał, na co Draco parsknął.

- Och, czyżby? Na jakiej podstawie tak twierdzisz?

- Tiara Przydziału miała dylemat, gdzie mnie umieścić, a że chciałem koniecznie pójść do Gryffindoru...

- ... przydzieliła cię właśnie tam. Wzruszająca historia, doprawdy.

Harry westchnął.

- Chcę odwołać ślub.

Draco drgnął.

- Co?

- Chcę odwołać ślub - powtórzył dobitniej. - Mam dość tego cyrku. Zresztą, sam powiedziałeś, że powinienem był choć raz robić to, czego ja chcę, nie ktoś... A nie marzę żenić się z Ginny. Ani żadną inną kobietą.

- Zwariowałeś. - Draco przełknął ślinę, czując nadchodzące problemy.

- Na twoim punkcie? Eee... no, tak. Niestety tak. - Harry objął zaskoczonego Draco, całując go w szyję i nawet zostawiając na niej lekko zaróżowiałą plamkę.

- Jesteś niepoprawnym optymistą, skoro myślisz, że wszystko się tak nagle ułoży po twojemu.

- Nie przeszkadzają mi żadne trudności. Ważne, żebyś ty też tego pragnął. - Oddech Harry'ego owionął ucho Draco, którego przeszła fala przyjemnych dreszczy.

- Tego? Tego, czyli czego?

- Być ze mną.

/

Gdyby Blaise nie wywiózł dupska gdzieś-tam daleko razem z, uwaga, szaleństwo, Hermioną, Draco pomyślał, że może byłoby mu nawet łatwiej podjąć się tego, czego i tak się podjął za sprawą Harry'ego Pottera. Co też oczywiście było związane w całości z jego seksowną osobą. Ale miał Pansy i był jej wdzięczny za to, jak się im obojgu przysłużyła. To dzięki niej i jej związkowi z Ronem i piegami Ginny nie wywołała wojny na skalę światową. "Bo Harry woli chłopców". Takich wyrośniętych, dorosłych chłopców, którym sam także jest. Choć Draco stwierdził, że w duszy nadal tkwi mu dziecko i raczej nie zamierzał zmieniać zdania. Ale, czy jemu to przeszkadzało? Ani trochę. Wręcz dodawało humoru ich związkowi.

Bo, właśnie, zaraz po sprawie z całym tym niespodziewanym "nie żenię się!", Draco i Harry umówili się na pierwszą prawdziwą randkę. A potem poszło już z górki. Harry zadał mu istotne pytanie, Draco ostatecznie odpowiedział "tak" i pierścionki narzeczeństwa przyozdobiły ich palce.

Historia niczym wyjęta z nieociekającego samym seksem harlequina, prawda?

/

- Wiesz - zaczął Draco, opuszczając gazetę, by móc zobaczyć swojego nie tylko narzeczonego, ale i od jakiegoś czasu współlokatora. Harry podniósł pytający wzrok. - Po co miałeś się w ogóle żenić?

- Inaczej nigdy bym się nie dowiedział, że mnie kochasz - padła życzliwa odpowiedź. I gdy Draco miał już się oburzyć, Harry dodał - Kocham cię, Draco.

- Nienawidzę cię, Potter.

* * *

I może jeszcze dodam tak dla potomności i dla osób, którym nie umiem odpowiedzieć na e-mail, bo skorzystały z dodania zacnego review jako gość (jakie ze mnie ciemne do potęgi dziewczę): Harry postąpił tak szybko, bo to, co tam się dzieje było pewnego rodzaju podstępem na Dracona. Być może ostatnia jego odpowiedź nie sugeruje, jak bardzo było to wszystko zamierzone, aczkolwiek takie oddawać ma wrażenie. Profesjonalistka ze mnie żadna, więc mogło nie wyjść tak, jak powinno. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że chociaż odrobinę sytuacja się rozjaśniła. Podsumowując: Harry tylko czekał, jak ten polujący kot, na odpowiednią chwilę, by złapać Draco w swoje sidła. A taką też chwilą miał być jego moment słabości do Pottera. Niejasność może wynikać z tego faktu, że, mimo stosowania narracji trzecioosobowej, skupiałam się na samym Draco. Coś a'la pisanie z jego perspektywy, choć nie do końca ;)


End file.
